


Turning Point (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Enhanced Reader, F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), It's a little dark, Mutant Powers, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, hateful reader, imagine, slowly turn into a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: After her entire family gets murdered, the reader gets taken in by Tony Stark. She hates everything to do with the Avengers, but a certain brown-eyed boy might change her mind.





	Turning Point (Peter Parker one shot)

The floor of the van rattled under you as it moved over the uneven dirt road. Your body moved in sync with it, bouncing rather violently when you went over a particularly big ditch. Your jaw was still clenched, teeth gritted. Three people sat in front of you, dressed in navy blue combat suits and supporting black bullet proof vests. The vests did them no good, considering you didn’t attack with bullets. Nope, you attacked with your hands. Hands that could control the movement of fluids thanks to the serum that ran through your veins. The serum that had taken you from a frail little girl to a strong and independent fighter.

That fighter in you hadn’t really been up to par today, though, considering that you had now been caught by these SHIELD operatives, on your way to what was most likely a prison. A prison that you would either be in for the rest of your life, or until they sentenced you to death. That depended on how lenient their laws were.

You personally would have had yourself hanged if you were them. You’d done too many heinous crimes.

The three men on the opposite bench to you wore tinted black helmets that kept their faces hidden from you. You could tell they weren’t enhanced like you. No, these were just normal soldiers doing their jobs. Your fists clenched at the thought of it.

Their jobs. Jobs they did without thinking of any consequences. Images of your murdered and bloody family entered your mind, as well as the blue clad soldiers that stood over their bodies. Why did doing a job have to mean that you had to be heartless? Why would someone kill innocent people just because that’s the order given to them by their superiors?

You took a deep breath to calm your sudden rising anger, trying to console yourself by bringing up the reminder that the soldiers that killed your family as well as every single person involved in their killing was now six feet under. A small smile tugged at your lips at the thought. You realized it didn’t matter if they sentenced you to life in prison, or even death. You had gotten your revenge. You could die in peace now.

The van stopped lurching after a few seconds then, signaling that you were now on a smoother road. You stretched your legs slightly, body suddenly feeling stiff. Your eye caught the guard straight ahead of you go rigid, tightening his grip on his gun. You raised an eyebrow.

“At ease, soldier. I’m not gonna kill you.” You said, then grinned at him. “Not with two other people in here, anyway.”

The other two shifted at that, sitting up straighter. You settled back, crossing your arms. Man, it was fun toying with these people.

The rest of the ride was mostly uneventful, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding when the van halted. The back doors were pulled open and the three men stepped out, joining many others in the same clothes that pointed guns at you. You nearly rolled your eyes. How big of an idiot do these people think you were? Trying to escape with security at almost every square foot of area was stupid. Even for someone who could kill with a flick of a wrist.

What caught your eye surprised you, and you immediately realized you weren’t at a prison. Tony Stark stood between the swarms of guards. He wore a graphic tee and colored glasses, a little too casual for the situation at hand. You stared him down but he didn’t even flinch. Instead, he gestured at the guards.

Two of them moved forward to grab your arms but you instantly jerked away. At the sudden movement, ten different guns immediately cocked up to aim at you.

“I can walk by myself.” You said, teeth gritted. You hopped down to the ground on your own. Stark was still watching you, much more intently now for some reason. He nodded at you.

“Tony Stark.” He said. You didn’t reply, glaring at him. He pursed his lips and nodded again.

“Didn’t expect anything different. Let’s go.”

As he walked back to the building behind him and you followed, the guards moved along with you. You felt your annoyance build when their guns didn’t lower. You didn’t know why it affected you so much, but it did. As you reached the building, Stark turned back to the group.

“It’s okay. Just me and her now.”

The guards hesitated, looking at each other in question, but complied anyway. Stark moved inside, holding the door open for you.

You narrowed your eyes at him, not sure what he was playing at. You could rip him apart by just moving your hands. Why was he trying to be alone with you?

The building’s lobby was large and spacious, and it sickened you that this person lived in such luxury after all the people he had killed. Did he not realize how many people had lost their lives because him and his group of freak friends want to save a little bottle of colored liquid every once in a while?

The elevator that carried you two up was silent. By now, you had stopped questioning what was going on. You knew you couldn’t figure it out. Might as well not waste energy thinking about it.

The man next to you didn’t speak. His body was relaxed, foot tapping rhythmically. You didn’t know what to make of his demeanor.

“I can control liquids.” You spoke up. “Which means I can control the blood in your veins. One move of my hand and you’ll burst into a million tiny pieces. Yet you chose to be alone with me.”

You watched as a smirk crossed his face.

“You try real hard to intimidate people, kid.” He replied. “But you won’t do anything. I know that.”

“You know nothing about me.” You spat, feeling defensive.

“I know everything about you.” He shot back. Finally, he looked at you. “I’ve been watching you, Y/N. More closely than you think.”

You didn’t reply.

The elevator stopped then, and the doors opened to a lavish looking living room. It was lined with floor to ceiling windows, giving you a spectacular view of New York. You stood rigid at the center, not sitting down when Stark gestured to the seat in front of him. He shrugged when you didn’t move.

“Why’d you bring me here?” You asked.

“You’re not a bad person, kid.” He began. “You did what you did because you were hurt and angry. You were given these powers because they made you easily manipulatable. HYDRA used you, provoked you, and then sent you out to run rampage in the city and kill anyone who did you wrong.”

You shifted, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Where are you going with this?”

The man sighed, leaning forward where he sat.

“You have potential. And you have heart. I’ve seen that. Or else I wouldn’t have begged and fought to keep you. I want you to join the Avengers. Use your powers for good instead of for useless destruction.”

You couldn’t help it, you let out a loud bout of laughter.

“Are you serious?” You exclaimed incredulously. “Join the  _Avengers_? You mean, the group of uncontrollable freaks that think they can do whatever they want just because they saved the world once?” You scoffed, gritting your teeth when you felt anger building. “Rich, entitled people like you are what’s wrong with the world. Innocent people get caught in the crossfire of your politics every day and lose their lives!” You were screaming at this point, fighting the tears building in your eyes. All you could see were your parents.

He was staring at you, but he wasn’t the only one. At the door of the living room stood five other people that you were sure had come after hearing the noise you were making. You paid them no heed. They were the least of your worries right now.

“Fine.” He said. The calm tone he spoke with aggravated you further. “But you stay here.”

You breathed deep and blinked your tears away.

“You don’t help us, you don’t cooperate with us, no problem. But you don’t leave. You don’t disrupt anything. You stay put. It’ll be like a prison away from prison.”

You stared at him, trying to see if he was serious. He didn’t even blink. Slowly, you nodded.

He was up to something, but you couldn’t figure out what.

“Great.” He stood up, moving to where everyone else was standing. They stepped away, making room.

“C’mon. I’ll show you where you’ll stay.”

You were very confused by now. Was Tony Stark actually going to make you stay here like a guest? After all you’d done? Why? You didn’t have time to question as your feet carried you over to follow him.

The people standing on either side of the hallway were familiar to you. You had seen them on TV numerous times. But there was one new face. A boy about your age. Big brown eyes, brown hair, skinny looking in his baggy T-shirt. He looked so innocent.

Too innocent to be hanging around the likes of these people.

Your eyes met as you walked past, and the genuine worry in his eyes surprised you. Was he worried for you?

No. That was impossible. Why would he be worried about you? If anything, he was probably worried about his own safety. After all, you could kill him without so much as blinking an eye.

Not that you would. He looked too pure for that.

That was your last thought before you continued down the hall. Lights turned on as you two walked farther down, flicking off after you. After a good two minutes of walking, Stark stopped in front of a room with a white door. He pushed it open.

“This will be your room.” He stated. “Get used to it. This is where you will be from now on.”

You couldn’t get a word in before he shut the door behind you.

You looked around the room, surprised at how well it was decorated. The furniture was minimal but beautiful, the view from the windows was beyond spectacular, and room was spacious. You were confused as all hell, not knowing why he was treating you like you hadn’t killed 5 people and made a threat on his life as well. You knew he had a plan. He was Tony Stark and as much as you hated him, you knew he wasn’t an idiot.

You scowled, he had to have a plan. Him and his little posse of deranged self-proclaimed superheroes had to be up to something.

Your thoughts traveled back to a pair of wide chocolate brown eyes. It was hard to believe someone who looked so innocent was associated with the likes of Tony Stark. You wondered who he was. Why he was here.

You wondered why you were spending so much time thinking about someone you didn’t even know the name of.

……………….

Sometimes you felt like Tony Stark had hired you as his shadow.

He took you everywhere with him. From the moment you two had breakfast in the morning, he would pull you with him to his lab, or his meeting, or interview, or mission briefing. It was like living his life. And soon, you realized just why Tony Stark wanted you to live there with him instead of sending you off to be punished by the law.

You saw, fairly quickly, how wrong your assumptions were about him and the life he lived.

He was the main public figure of the Avengers. He was the one who made public statements, who made negotiations with the government, who made sure as many authorities cooperated as possible. And on top of that he’d spend hours and hours in his lab, working on new unbelievable tech. The world knew he was a genius. But sitting in his space, watching him work and even assisting at times put the whole thing in perspective for you.

You had been wrong about him. About all of them. Yes, collateral damage happened, but unlike your belief that they didn’t lose a wink of sleep over it, you saw Tony as he suffered occasional bouts of insomnia. You saw his automated suit next to his bed, placed there because of his paranoia of danger. You saw his weary eyes and the dark circles that lined them in the mornings when he showed up for breakfast. You felt a respect in your heart that you didn’t even know existed up until now.

Maybe the sudden change in your demeanor, the sudden softness you felt in your heart had a lot to do with the jittery fifteen year old that left weird as fuck vociemails for Tony. Whenever he got a message, Tony would have FRIDAY play it out loud in the lab, and he’d always smile big and roll his eyes when he would hear an excited voice scream ‘Mr. Stark!’ before launching into a story that was way less exciting than he made it sound.

Your heart would lurch a little when he’d show up at the compound at least once a week. He’d set his school bag on a random desk in the lab, wave at you, and sit at another desk before you could even wave back. His smiles were always kind, words always rushed and excited around Tony. As time went by, he began talking to you more, asking about your day, engaging you when he and Tony would converse. He would always tell stories from school that Tony would listen to with more interest than you expected him to.

“You’ve got a soft spot for him.” You said one day right after Peter left, stating it was nearly curfew.

“I’m not the only one.” Tony retorted, smirk on his face when you stuttered and tried to protest. It was no use. He was too smart to fool.

So maybe you had a little crush on Peter Parker. Big deal. It’s not like you were going to do anything about it.

You watched as Tony hummed along to some rock song you didn’t know. You could only see his legs while the rest of his frame was hidden under some huge machine he was fixing. You looked back down at the novel you’d been trying to read, wondering if you should stop reading it or give it another chance to stop being boring. You decided to do the latter.

The knock on the door made you look up and Tony scoot out from under the machine. Captain America walked into the lab, fully geared up in his navy blue combat suit, giving you a little smile and nod before focusing on Tony.

“Mind if I borrow her for today? There’s a mission I think she should be a part of.”

Your eyebrows shot up and you looked at Tony, who was nodding.

“Wait, really?” You spoke up. Tony hadn’t really let you stray too far away from him till now.

Tony smiled a bit. “Really. Get going kid, and be good.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes,  _dad_.” Sarcasm dripped from your words. Steve just smiled and moved aside to let you walk ahead, falling in step with you on the way to the hangar where you were to board a quinjet, you assumed.

You looked around the little space, realizing there were less people here than you thought. You saw Black Widow, Falcon, and your breath caught at the sight of someone unexpected. Peter Parker all decked up in his red and blue suit.

As soon as you two had arrived, Black Widow started to lift the plane off the ground. Captain America walked over to where a digital screen displayed a vial of red material that easily reminded you of blood. He tapped on it.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked.

You shook your head no, and he began explaining.

“This was something HYDRA cooked up in the many years it’s been underground. It’s biodegradable, but very dangerous. You’re already aware of the power of induced mutations,” he seemed to stare a bit intently at you at that, and you nodded slowly. You were a product of induced mutation.

“Imagine 3 million copies of you running rampage around the city.”

You swallowed at what he had brought up, looking anywhere but at the multiple eyes trained on you. It had taken a few weeks, but you had realized how wrong you’d been. And you wouldn’t go as far as saying you were a changed person, but you were trying.

“This small bottle can create that. Our mission is to get it back to Tony so he can dispose of it the proper way.”

You nodded again, making him smile.

“Great. The base is small but heavily protected. Natasha is responsible for getting the object. The rest of us have to clear the way for her. You and Peter are going in around back. He’ll tell you the rest.” With that, he moved towards the front of the jet.

You stared at Peter where he sat, fiddling with something on his wrist. He smiled at you and waved you over, making you gulp. Great. You get paired with the one person you can’t even think clearly around.

“Hi.” Peter piped up, giving you a smile. “Are you ready?”

You nodded and he continued.

“Steve and Sam are going to do the real work, our responsibility is to keep as much attention on us as possible so Natasha can get to the target.” He said once you sat down next to him, watching as he pressed a few little buttons of the metal wristband he wore.

You nodded again. “Sounds easy enough.”

Peter nodded, and what surprised you was that he was still smiling.

“You seem very…. enthusiastic for someone who’s about to kill people.”

Peter blinked at you almost owlishly, face showing surprise. “Kill people? What are you talking about?”

You kept looking at him, confused, watching his expression turn to one of comprehension before softening into a little smile.

“We don’t kill people, Y/N.” Your heart skipped when he said your name. “We don’t cause any permanent damage if we can help it.”

You stared at him, unable to absorb his words. “Y-you don’t?”

Peter laughed at that, shaking his head. “Nope.”

You let out a breath, frowning. Yet another assumption you’d believed about the Avengers was wrong. God, Tony was a smart asshole. He knew if he kept you close long enough, eventually everything you believed would be crossed off. He had planned this all along. This was why he let you attend this mission.

“You okay?” Peter’s voice cut through your thoughts and you sighed when his concerned eyes met yours. Unexpectedly, the soft tone of his voice made a film of tears come rushing to coat your eyes.

“Hey, whoa, don’t- please don’t cry.”

You laughed a little at the panic that his voice suddenly took on, blinking rapidly so that the tears wouldn’t escape.

“I’m okay.” You sniffed a bit. “I just- I was so wrong about every single one of you, and I did such terrible things in that anger. And you guys are nothing like that. You’re-” You looked up at his deep browns. “You’re amazing.”

Peter smiled, albeit sheepishly. “We’re not- I mean, we try.” He shrugged.

You laughed a little, nodding.

“And don’t say ‘ you guys’ anymore. You’re one of us. If, you know, you want to be.”

You saw nothing but sincerity and hope in his eyes, and it made your heart squeeze painfully. It had been a while since you’d felt important. Not since your parents had passed away. It felt so familiar but so new. You couldn’t believe the amount of emotions one boy was making you feel.

“I’d love that.” You grinned and he did the same.

“Ready, kiddos?” Steve’s voice sounded from the front of the jet, making the little moment dissipate. Peter’s head turned to look questioningly at you. You nodded.

 

................................

 

You tapped your foot, not bothering to get rid of your scowl when Peter finally walked over to where you stood. He gave you a smile, which fell when he saw the look you wore. You sighed.

“I swear to god, if you let me, I would rip him in half.” You gritted out, looking back at where the kid who called himself Flash stood, laughing with his friends. Peter tugged at your arm, willing you to move. You gave in and let him tug you away.

“He’s not worth it, Y/N. Forget about it.”

You grumbled a bit more, causing Peter to roll his eyes and nudge you.

“Let it  _go._ ” He said, giving you a pointed look. You threw your hands up.

“Okay, okay.” You turned into a little alleyway and Peter immediately dug into his bag to pull his suit out.

“So. Mission free day, what do you want to do?” Peter said, pulling his shirt off. You pointedly looked away, feeling your heartbeat pick up at the sight. You had been meeting Peter after school for some time now, and he always changed into his suit before you two would decide to roam around Queens. But you hadn’t gotten used to this sight. If anything, it made the crush you had on him grow.

Once Peter was ready, he grabbed onto you tight before lifting himself up and swinging around the city, building momentum as he went. You tightened your grip around his neck, enjoying your only excuse to be close to him. Your heart was beating you up on the inside, wanting nothing more than to spill everything you felt for Peter to him. But you didn’t. Peter was too…. pure. He didn’t deserve that. He deserved someone who hadn’t murdered five people. You weren’t that.

You stopped at various places, talking and laughing, stopping to buy sandwiches. You couldn’t help but grin every time Peter helped someone, even if they had the smallest problem. That’s what made him so special to you. These little things he did were what made your heart melt.

You stood now in Central Park, watching the many people out and about on the vast grounds. It was a great day, with just the right amount of sunlight and fresh, cool wind. You breathed in deep, loving the sting that the air caused in your lungs. You turned to look at Peter, who’d since changed out of his suit and into a casual tee, jacket and jeans. He smiled when your eyes met. You felt a sudden onslaught of emotions take over you.

“Peter?”

He hummed and watched a guy play a guitar as he sat below a tree. A few children had gathered around him.

 _I love you_. “Um,” you cleared your throat. “I wanted to thank you. For, you know, always being there for me.” You cringed. That was really corny.

“I mean,” you tried to explain. “I was such a terrible person. Not that I’m a great person  _now_ -”

His laugh cut you short. “Y/N, you aren’t a terrible person.” He was grinning. “You never were. You were just angry, and upset, and manipulated. That’s all.”

“I killed people, Peter.” You scowled. “That’s hardly nice.”

Peter sighed, nodding. “You’d just lost people too, hadn’t you?”

“That’s no excuse to do what I did.” You let out a breath when you realized you were getting worked up. “Let’s not talk about this.” You looked up when a horn honked. The car that stopped near you two on the road had a window rolled down, and Happy was waving at you from the driver’s seat. This meant it was time to go.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Peter asked as you stood up. You forced out a laugh.

“I’m fine.” You replied. “I’m working on it. And maybe one day I’ll be good enough to finally tell you how I feel.”

Your eyes widened as soon as the words left your mouth, head snapping up to look at Peter. He was staring at you, confused and shocked.

“How you feel? Wait, what do you mean?”

“I, uh…” You felt your heart quicken as you stepped back. “I gotta go.”

With that, you turned and ran to the car where Happy was waiting, staring at the exchange with a confused look on his face.

“Just drive.” You mumbled, feeling tears coat your eyes. You wanted to scream. And maybe jump off a cliff while you were at it. You couldn’t believe you had ruined the greatest thing going on in your life at the moment.

………………..

You didn’t even want to know _what_  Peter must have been thinking.

You stared at the blank ceiling, wide open eyes indicating to you that you weren’t going to get any sleep tonight. The room was pitch black except for the dim moonlight entering from the window, just how you liked it. You fiddled with the cotton of your T shirt.

You wondered what Peter was doing. What he was thinking. Did what you say make any difference? Did he try and figure out what you meant? Or did he just dismiss it and go on his merry way? You wanted to know.

Your head turned to stare at your dark phone screen, wondering if you should text him. But you immediately turned the idea down as stupid. It was quarter past midnight. He was probably asleep. It was a school night.

Your feet were cold, but you didn’t make any move to cover them up. It made you feel attached to your body still, the feeling of cold. It sounded weird but it grounded you. You wanted to keep it that way.

You nearly yelped out loud when the window banged loudly. You sat up instantly, head snapping to look at it. Eyes wide, you slowly moved off the bed, lowering yourself to the floor so that the bed concealed you. Then, a silhouette appeared in the window and there was another bang. Your chest deflated when you caught sight of the big white eyes on the red mask on the other side of the glass.

You got off the floor, walking to the window. Undoing the latch, you slid it open so Peter could jump in.

“You scared the crap out of me.” You began as he pulled his mask off. “I thought you were someone trying to break in. I almost-” You stopped at the look on his face. It was strange. You’d never seen that expression on him before and couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Peter? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” You peered at him in concern.

“I love you, too.” He spoke up, finally.

You gaped at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“W-what?”

Peter let out a laugh. “I love you, too.”

Before you could comprehend what he had said, his hands were cupping your cheeks, pulling your face close to meet his lips. You gasp into his mouth, heart jumping and body going rigid at the feeling before slowly melting into it. Your thought process turned to mush and all you felt was his lips moving against yours, coaxing your own to move as well.

His hands moved to cup the back of your neck, your own at his waist. His muscles tensed under your touch when it came in contact with his tight suit, relaxing when your hands slid up to his chest. Before you could help it, you were grinning into the kiss, causing Peter to laugh and pull away when it became impossible to kiss you any longer.

His forehead rested against yours, both your smiles twice as wide as usual. You breathed in when his thumbs brushed over your cheeks.

“Did you mean it?” You said, surprised at how timid you sounded.

Peter nodded. “Every word.” He pursed his lips in thought. “All four of them, I mean.”

You giggled and hugged him, breathing in his scent and smiling when he hugged you back. You felt like every nerve in your body was simultaneously relaxing under his touch, heart slowing to a peaceful rate.

You wanted to stay like that forever, in his arms, relaxed and peaceful, with no worry on your mind.


End file.
